1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scrapers. This invention in another aspect relates to scrapers as combination tools. This invention also relates to ergonomic scraper handles.
2. Background and Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art scrapers, and particularly wood scrapers, were constructed with elongated rectangular wooden handles or generally conical handles having a longitudinal axis which was in parallel disposition with the workpiece surface. The prior art handles were generally constructed of wood, metal, or hard plastic. Some prior art scraper handles had a rubber or vinyl grip.
Such prior art scraper handles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,820, granted Sep. 21, 1999 to Vasudeva; U.S. Design Pat. No. 396,910, granted Aug. 11, 1998 to Henke; U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,657, granted Dec. 22, 1998 to List et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,082, granted Nov. 3, 1998 to Morerra; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 394,534, granted May 19, 1998 to Coulter.
Scrapers with 4-way blades are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,537, U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,947 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 274,952 to Gringer, the applicant herein. Gringer ""537 discloses 4-way blades with opposed blade pairs. The blades were bent with the blade edges being straight parallel to the bend line, with one pair of edges being serrated for coarse scraping. Gringer ""947 discloses a scraper wherein the 4-way blade was mountable on opposite upper and lower mounts at the scraper distal end. The Gringer ""947 handle was angled with respect to the distal mounting end to provide some measure of clearance particularly in one mounting mode. The Gringer ""952 scraper had a mid handle raised flat planar metal grip construction.
These prior art handles caused fatigue in use, particularly with repetitive scraping. Further, where the user was operating with the blade at a shallow or acute angle with the workpiece surface, the user would often find that the knuckles would rub against the workpiece. This latter impediment was somewhat alleviated by the Gringer ""952 handle.
Scrapers required frequent sharpening or filing of the scraper blade edge. This necessitated ready access to a file. The user would often have to cease work and locate a suitable file for the blade in use.
The early patent U.S. Pat. No. 822,928, granted in 1906 to Delano disclosed a file which was stored in the handle of the scraper. The file was only accessible by removal of a plug at the proximate end of the handle. A spring was disposed within the handle so that with removal of the plug, the spring would force the file out the proximate end. If the plug was lost or misplaced, the stowable feature was inoperable as the file would be forced out of the handle and fall out of the handle in use or in the vertical disposition.
The Gringer ""952 scraper used a four way blade. Each of the blades was bent with respect to the central blade body. One pair of opposed blades were ground on a curve to provide a somewhat fine scraping action. The other pair of opposed blades were ground on the flat to provide a coarse scraping action.
The art desired improvements in the prior scrapers particularly as to improved comfort and reduced fatigue in repetitive scraping operations. The art also desired a broader range of scraping operations. The present invention provides these solutions.
The art also desired a scraper which eliminated the before-described Delano file stowage impediments.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a scraper with ready file stowage and access.
It is another principal object of the present invention to provide a scraper with an ergonomic design handle for reduced fatigue.
It is, yet another object of the present invention to provide a scraper with improved blade angle control particularly for improved fine scraping action, as well as for coarse scraping action.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a scraper as aforesaid yet which is safe and practical in design and use.
The scraper has a handle with an arcuately curved elongated proximate end hand grip portion, and an enlarged upper distal end portion or surface. The handle proximate end is formed with a slot and recess to slidably receive a ferro-metallic file. A permanent high strength rare earth magnet is fixedly disposed in the handle recess to magnetically, hold and stow the file. The handle is formed with an enlarged vertically disposed opening or through hole so that the user can engage the stowed file through the handle hole to slidably forcibly remove the file from the handle for sharpening the scraper blade.
The user grips the arcuate grip portion with one hand and presses the enlarged upper distal end portion with the palm of the other hand so as to provide adjustable blade edge angular disposition and pressure. The specifically arcuately contoured handle permits controlled shallow or acute blade angle use without the user""s knuckles contacting the workpiece surface.
The handle is constructed of a hard plastic core and over molded with a relatively soft elastomeric cover for a secure hand grip portion and other hand distal end engagement portion, which elastomeric cover complements the afore-described construction.
The scraper includes a four edged blade with improved fine scraping and rough scraping constructions. One set of oppositely disposed blades are bent with respect to the blade body with arcuately contoured edges, whereas the other set of oppositely disposed blades are bowed arcuately outwardly with respect to the blade body with like arcuately contoured blade edges, for respective coarse and fine scraping operations. The user, in conjunction with the aforesaid blade construction, varies the blade to workpiece angle for controlled fine and rough scraping actions.